


The Boss

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Ash work in the same corporation as Sam Wesson and Dean Smith (Jo's brother). Jo is Ash's boss and some days, work just gets really boring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

_beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeep ___

__“Hold on a sec, sheesh!” Ash grabbed the phone from its receiver, pressing the black button that was flashing obnoxiously up at him. “Hello?”_ _

__“Ash Miles?”_ _

__He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his chair, unfolding his feet from the wheels at the floor and slipping them back into his shoes._ _

__“What can I help you with, Miss Harvelle?”_ _

__“I need those Excel sheets by noon.”_ _

__“Noon? Okay,” he grabbed the tie he'd ripped off at the start of his shift and thrown on top of his papers. “I'll have 'em for you.”_ _

__She hung up without another word._ _

__Ash's eyebrows raised as he set down the phone and started putting his tie back on. He scooted over to the computer and watched himself in the screen to make sure he got it right._ _

__There came a knock at his door and in that moment, Ash nearly jumped out of his seat, fumbling at the stack of files in his hands to keep them from opening and falling on the floor._ _

__“Already?” he mumbled under his breath. “I'm not ready yet...”_ _

__“Hey, dude,” Sam Wesson, the new guy from downstairs, opened the door up and poked his head into the small office._ _

__Ash let out the longest sigh of relief and closed his eyes momentarily, tipping his head back._ _

__“You scared the crap out of me, man. I thought you were my boss.”_ _

__“The blonde lady you like from across the hall?”_ _

__“Hey, keep your voice down!” he whispered emphatically, gesturing for the tech guy to shut the door behind him._ _

__Sam laughed and leaned against Ash's desk, shrugging a little and setting a rectangular box on a clear spot between the papers. “I can't stay, just wanted to drop off that external drive you had me work on last week.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Ash shot him a half smile. “I woulda done it myself, but the boss's been workin' me really hard lately.”_ _

__Sam lifted an eyebrow._ _

__“No, man, not like _that_!” Ash waved his hand out in front of his face, shaking his head back and forth. _ _

__“Suuuure.”_ _

__“I'm serious!” he folded his arms at his chest and huffed out a breath. “She's gonna be here in an hour lookin' for those forms and they're nowhere near ready yet.”_ _

__“I'm sure you'll think something up,” Sam stood up and made his way towards the door. “Charm her with that striking smile and great personality.”_ _

__Ash chuckled and waved his friend away._ _

__“Plus, it's not like she's gonna fire you. You're the head of Business Development.”_ _

__“No, that's her job. I'm second in command or whatever you wanna call it...”_ _

__“Still, you're important. Not just anyone can do your job.”_ _

__Ash sighed heavily, nodding. “I hope you're right, man.”_ _

__Sam smiled and began to walk out before Ash leaned forward quickly._ _

__“Hey, wait a sec.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“I uh...” he smoothed his hair back and looked up at Sam from his desk. “I look okay, right?”_ _

__Sam laughed out loud and gave him two thumbs up, closing the door behind him._ _

__Grumbling quietly, Ash turned back to his computer and stared at it for a moment. “Forty-eight minutes. I can do this.”_ _

__He clicked his mouse a few times and opened several documents up on the screen, then began tying away._ _

__The time went by faster than he had anticipated and the spreadsheets were almost complete by the time Ash heard the thin knuckles tapping against his office door._ _

__Turning quickly in his chair, he felt his chest tighten and his heart thud a little faster than it had been._ _

__“C-come in,” he swallowed a dry lump in his throat._ _

__The door handle turned and Ash held his breath as black high heels clicked against the floor and his boss walked in. She had her long blonde hair down today. It lay over her shoulders, gently framing her face. The deep red dress she was wearing hugged the curves of her body, ending just below her knees._ _

__Ash locked his eyes above her neck, refusing to let his gaze wander any more than it already had._ _

__“Can I shut this?” she asked flatly, closing the door before he could answer._ _

__“Uh huh.”_ _

__Jo approached his desk and looked down at the unorganized papers as if she wanted to throw them in a bucket and burn them._ _

__“You have what I wanted?”_ _

__“Um...your files, yeah, uh...sorry, they're almost done.” Ash stumbled on his words, his fingers clicking absently on the keyboard._ _

__“Almost?”_ _

__“If I had just ten more minutes, I think I'd be able to–”_ _

__“It's too late,” Jo shook her head and placed a hand at her hip, sighing disappointedly._ _

__Ash looked down at the keyboard. He could have sworn he was still holding in that breath from when she walked in._ _

__“How much do you have done?”_ _

__Leaning over Ash's desk, Jo squinted to look at his computer screen, her hair brushing against his shoulder. His eyes widened and he turned just a little to look at her face, then looked back at his work, anxiously wanting this to be over._ _

__“Just have to...plug in a few more bits of...data...”_ _

__Jo nodded firmly and before Ash could protest, he felt her hand on his shoulder._ _

__“Is it hard?”_ _

__He choked on his answer, shifting in his chair. “What?!”_ _

__“The data. Is it difficult?” Jo raised an eyebrow, her grip still gently at his shoulder._ _

__“Oh,” he laughed nervously. “No, no it's real easy.”_ _

__“Show me,” leaning a little more, Jo sat down right on top of his desk, pushing some of the papers aside, her crossed legs right next to Ash's hand at the computer mouse._ _

__“It's just a simple algorithm, nothin' special,” he sucked in another breath and moved his hand away a little._ _

__“I still want to see. I want to watch you work.”_ _

__Her hand slid down Ash's shoulder and ran across his arm, then back up to the collar of his shirt. He sat perfectly still, eyes fixed on the computer screen, his heart racing beneath his chest._ _

__“Uh...umm...wh-what do you wanna see?” his lips quivered a little as he spoke._ _

__“I want to see you plug your data in.”_ _

__Jo's fingers hooked under Ash's tie and she tugged at it gently, loosening it from his neck. She scooted closer to him, her thigh bumping against his hand. Ash pulled away and quickly turned to look up at her._ _

__“Wh-what are you doing?”_ _

__“I've seen the way you look at me.” she ran her pointer finger down the buttons of his shirt and Ash pressed himself tightly against his chair, squirming to cross one leg over the other. “Do you think I'm pretty, Ash?”_ _

__“Um...yes?” he gulped for air, feeling his brow break out in a sweat._ _

__“Do you like it when I wear things like this?” she looked down at her dress and then back at him. Ash quickly looked down at her chest._ _

__“It's...a nice dress...”_ _

__“Are you curious to know what's under it?” Jo cocked a brow and pulled at one of the buttons on Ash's shirt, playfully teasing the skin underneath with her long fingernails._ _

__“Uhh, I think I have a pretty good idea what's under there, ma'am.”_ _

__She giggled and pulled herself around so she had both legs facing him, hanging over the edge of his desk._ _

__“You ever been with a girl, Ash?”_ _

__He ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting up and down her body. “Uh huh.”_ _

__“You ever been with a girl at work?”_ _

__He shook his head and crossed his legs tighter together._ _

__“No, ma'am.”_ _

__Jo brought both hands to his shoulders and spun him in his chair so he was facing her. She opened her legs a little and Ash looked down fast, seeing where the seam of her stockings ended halfway up her thighs. She pulled at his tie and he lurched forward, his hands automatically ending up on her lap._ _

__Ash closed his eyes tightly and opened them back up. “This ain't a dream?”_ _

__Jo giggled again and pressed her heels on either side of him, leaning back a little on his desk._ _

__“You won't like...blackmail me for this right?”_ _

__She shook her head and bit down on her lip, surveying his hands at her thighs._ _

__“I could get fired for this...”_ _

__“I'm your boss,” she slipped her hand down the front of his pants, her fingers exploring as he hitched his breath. “I've been wanting to give you a raise for a _long_ time.”_ _

__Ash let out another staggered breath, leaning into her touch. He looked her in the eyes, praying this wasn't a bad decision._ _

__Using her other hand, Jo tugged his tie hard this time, pulling him out of his seat and yanking him on top of her. His hands slid up her dress as he looked down at her, eyes becoming heavily lidded._ _

__Jo worked his belt and fly enough so she could fit her hand down his pants. Ash arched forward, pursing his lips hard, trying not to make any noise. She moved her hand up and down, watching his expression change before her eyes._ _

__“ _Fuck_...”_ _

__“Shh,” Jo whispered, pulling his tie harder._ _

__Ash's fingertips rubbed between her legs, feeling how warm and wet she was already through her silk panties. He circled his thumb slowly, pushing the fabric to the side and slipping a finger inside her, biting his tongue to keep from moaning. She pushed out her chest, eyes fluttering a little._ _

__Pumping his finger in and out gently, Ash ran his other hand through his hair, sucking in a breath. Jo was arching in rhythm with his hand, her own fingers playing until she decided he was hard enough for her ._ _

__Ash removed his finger and gripped her legs as Jo pulled him against her. She had her hand tightly around him, eyes locked on his as she teased. When her eyebrow raised, he took that as his queue that it was now or never. Pressing his hips to hers, he pushed inside her._ _

__They both groaned as quietly as they could while Jo bent her knees and lay back on his desk, pushing the rest of his papers to the floor. He could organize them later._ _

__She rocked forward, letting him know he could continue. Ash held her by the hips, slipping her dress all the way up her legs as he moved slowly inside her. Jo kept tugging at his tie, pulling him down so she could nip at his bottom lip, moaning into his mouth as he went deeper._ _

__Fucking her hard against his desk, Ash began to pant, one of his hands threading in Jo's hair as he kissed her neck, sucking harshly below her ear._ _

__Both legs tightened around Ash's waist and Jo arched her back, letting out a small noise that warranted his hand over her lips. She opened her mouth and licked his fingertips, sucking on them slowly._ _

__“God damn...” he whispered hotly in her ear._ _

__Grabbing at his collar and tie again, Jo began to breathe heavily as well, legs trembling as they clenched around him._ _

__Ash ran his teeth down her neck and moved his hips faster, feeling her tighten more and more with every moment that passed. He could tell he was dangerously close and he damn well knew he couldn't hold out much longer. With every movement she made, every touch of her fingers and tongue against his skin as she–_ _

__“Oh my fucking god,” he groaned into Jo's ear, pulling out of her as he came hard. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, laying on his desk with him on top of her as they both came down from their pleasure high._ _

__When he finally felt able to stand on his feet, Ash staggered back a little and zipped up his pants. Jo exhaled a long, heavy breath and sat up, leaning on her elbows. She was shaking a little as she smoothed the front of her dress down over her legs. Ash held onto her arms as she pulled herself up._ _

__“That was–”_ _

__She brought a finger to his lips and shook her head. “Shh.”_ _

__Ash sat back in his chair and ran a hand against his forehead and through his hair. He pulled on his shirt, airing himself out a little as he looked up at Jo. She moved the bangs out of her face and started walking back towards the door. Her heels clicked against the floor as she struggled to walk straight._ _

__“So that file...” she cleared her throat and fanned herself._ _

__“Yeah, the um...file.”_ _

__“You'll have it by tomorrow, then?”_ _

__Ash nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”_ _

__Jo shot him a quick look of approval before stepping out of his office and shutting the door behind her._ _

__Staring at the place she had been standing in seconds ago, Ash's mouth gaped open. He looked down at his desk which was now almost completely cleared of clutter and papers. He then tipped his head down to see everything strewn across the floor in misshapen piles._ _

__“What the _actual_ fuck?” he shook his head and sighed. “I am goin' straight to Hell.”_ _


End file.
